


Safe In our Destination

by honeyedlion



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, M/M, Naughtiness, Public Display of Affection, Rei being Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the best way to address the problem is head on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In our Destination

               “Hey, hurry up Rei-chan! We’ll miss the train!” Rei nudged his glasses once more up the oft-traveled path, settling them squarely on his nose. Nagisa stood a ways from him, hovering anxiously almost in the doorway of the train. He could already see at least two people giving them both unhappy looks.

                “Rei-chan!”

-

                Rei wanted it on the cosmic record that he had not wanted to board this train. Rei had wanted to board the 5:45 train as opposed to the 5:15. The 5:45 train was considerably less crowded. It would still let them arrive at the movie theater with time to spare. Enough time for a forty minute meal (luxurious compared to the minutes they grabbed between classes and Nagisa liked to talk and eat, filling the booth with his expansive gestures), and then they could view the new mecha movie Nagisa had mentioned earlier in the week. He had it all planned out.

                Instead Nagisa had shown up at his house (they’d agreed to meet at the station) almost a whole hour early (he’d been in the bath) and had insisted they leave almost immediately.

                When asked why Nagisa said it was ‘a surprise for Rei-chan!’.

                Rei was not sure he liked surprises.

                However, he was certain he loved Nagisa, and so here he was, clinging desperately to a handgrip because Nagisa had given up their seats to an expectant mother and her son.

                It was only 5:18. They had approximately twenty-four more minutes until their destination.

                Rei wasn’t honestly sure he’d make it.

                The train took a sharp turn, and Rei tightened his grip in a futile attempt to keep from swaying into anyone. Nagisa had no such restraint, letting his body collide softly with Rei’s whenever he wished. Nagisa smelled like apples and coconut, and underneath it all the faint smell of chlorine. So familiar, Rei wasn’t sure if it was, in fact, coming from Nagisa and not himself. Together it smelled like warmth and home, and on the next turn Rei let himself put a hand on the other boy’s waist.

                To keep himself stable, of course, but at the sensation Nagisa looked up and grinned.

                “Ah! Rei-chan, so forward!” He said in a stage whisper, and Rei heard a giggle from somewhere behind them. Nagisa was still smiling at him though, his face flushed from the heated interior.

                Rei really wanted to kiss him.

                Nagisa must have seen it in his eyes, because his smile softened and then curled up at the edges. It was a tender expression, and Rei could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

                Later, he would mark this as the moment it began to go south.

                Rei looked away and wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a little flushed himself. They were pressed close enough that Rei could feel the soft brush of the top of Nagisa’s head along the underside of his chin with every swaying motion of the train. It was already late, and the occasional flickers of the setting sun were beautiful, streaking gold through the other boy’s hair.

                It was almost angelic, Rei thought, and then Rei felt a small hand wriggling its way under his jacket, until it was pressed flat against his stomach. The angle of the hand gave him his first clue, but it was with a sinking heart that the realization was made.

                “Hey, Rei-chan…”

                Nagisa’s voice was a low whisper, inviting and a little mischievous.

                “Can I be a little forward too?”

                “Nagisa!” Rei hissed, but it was already too late. Nagisa’s hand was squirming like an eel, inching under the line of his belt until it lay warm and weighty over his boxers. Nagisa looked flushed and victorious, but Rei was too busy trying to (covertly) to see if anyone had noticed.

                They hadn’t.

                The train truly was packed, and they were pressed together tightly enough that had he been out with any other member of the swim team than Nagisa he’d have been avoiding eye contact. There was no obvious gap between their bodies, no way for people to see the slight motion of Nagisa’s wrist as he twisted his hand; the curious movement of him tracing one finger up and down Rei’s slowly hardening length.

                The sensation was enough to bring him to full attention. Nagisa had that effect on him regularly, without touching him at all, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. The train swayed again, and Nagisa used the opportunity to knock into him, grinding his palm against the length of Rei’s cock. The sensation left him aching for more, and he took a deep breath to hold in any sound. The woman next to him shifted, and he averted his eyes quickly.

                Oh god, this was insane. How was he supposed to explain to his parents that he got arrested for public indecency on the afternoon train?

                “Shh, Rei-chan.” Nagisa murmured into his shoulder, sounding languid and pleased. Rei wanted to huff at him, but didn’t dare. “Someone will think you’re doing something naughty.”

                “You’re the one-!”

                “Shh.” Nagisa murmured again, and curled his fingers around Rei’s length.

                The feeling was desperately light, a barely-there squeeze and stroke hampered by their clothes, and the unsteady motion of the train. It was enough to drive him slightly mad, but not much else, and Nagisa knew it. Rei felt like he was boiling alive, sweat running down his back, and he knew Nagisa’s wrist must have been aching from the angle.

                It was desperate and dirty and a little hot, but definitely not beautiful.

                Except that Nagisa was and always would be the most beautiful thing Rei had ever seen or experienced. His eyes were bright and watchful and when he breathed ‘ _You’re so sexy Rei-chan_ ’, Rei felt that ache again, like something was squeezing his heart, blood pounding loudly in his ears.

                He wanted to kiss Nagisa, to lick across where his lower lip was red and swollen from biting it.

                Later, as they waited in line for an earlier showing of a historical drama Rei had expressed an interest in, Rei would tell him it was just the diverted flow of blood from his brain which led him to do it, and Nagisa would bounce lightly on his toes grinning

                But just then, Rei sank his free hand into the tousled halo of Nagisa’s hair and pulled him into a firm kiss. He could hear Nagisa make a surprised sort of squeak, and then the other boy melted into him, devilish hands finally pulled free so he could cling to Rei’s jacket, and press them closer.

                Rei heard a gasp and pulled back, watched Nagisa watch him, and slowly reached up to push his glasses back up his nose.

                “Rei-chan-“

                “I love you.” Rei said quietly, but he hoped, quite firmly. “You can have me as soon as we get home, so be patient.”

                Nagisa bit into his lip and the sight sent a thrill through him. He was still aroused after all, and then Nagisa nodded his head slowly.

                Rei smiled at him, and didn’t even mind when the train stopped suddenly and they were almost flung to the floor.

                He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a [train ride](honeyedlion.tumblr.com), or drop me a request.


End file.
